The Secret Bachelorette
by LiL.MiSz.Meh
Summary: Hinata has never had a boyfriend or been kissed for that matter. Well, at least that's what her friends believe. What happens when all four of them play matchmaker for her, but each of them have their own guys and it's more of a betting situation.
1. Prologue

_**The Secret Bachelorette.

* * *

**_**Prologue.**

Four girls were gathered together in one house. They were all in the living room but placed in different parts of it. Two of them were on the couch. A blonde with long hair was braiding a pink headed girl's hair. Another one was eating a bag of chips while lying on the floor. Her hair was long and brown and including it being held in two pig-tails, and she was constantly stuffing at least three chips in her mouth ever thirty seconds. The last female was the oldest and newest person in the group. She had dirty blonde hair that was straightened so it was now down instead of in the four pig-tails that she would wear normally. The group was talking about their youngest bestie who wasn't able to join them that night.

"So, wait, where's Hinata?" The blonde who was braiding the strawberry blonde, pink girl's hair asked. Her name was Ino. The girl's hair that she was braiding, her name was Sakura.

"Bowling with Kiba and some of his friends," The brunette, Tenten, answered before stuffing a handful of chips in her mouth.

"Again? Didn't they hang out like, last week?" Ino felt rejected. She was quite annoyed with the fact that Hinata's only slept over out her house once. "I'm really starting to think she likes them more than us."

Tenten rolled her eyes. She felt that Ino could be overly dramatic a lot of times, and is always constantly complaining about something that she's unhappy with.

"Well she did meet him first." Tenten informed her blonde friend.

"Before you?" The dirty blonde questioned. Her name was Temari. She had just moved here from Suna last year. She's a senior. Tenten's a junior. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura are sophomores.

"Kinda." Tenten said crunching on some chips. "We met her at the same time so it's about equal." She responded. Temari nodded.

"Wait, so you weren't invited to go?" Sakura asked Tenten. Tenten shrugged.

"Nah, I just didn't want to. I'm not the bowling type."

"Oh my god. A sport that Tenten _can't_ do." Ino gasped jokingly. Temari smiled and Sakura let a couple of giggles. Tenten just groaned.

"Why does Kiba have to invite Hinata everywhere?" Ino wondered out loud. Tenten just continued to chew on her chips. Temari thought for a moment.

"Maybe he just likes spending time with her." Temari concluded.

"Or maybe he just likes her." Sakura added.

Ino stopped braiding and Temari stared at the pink headed girl with surprised expressions.

"He does?!" The two blondes shrieked in unison. Sakura nodded. Tenten stared at the two blondes confused and shocked.

"Duh! Where have you two been?" Tenten commented before stuffing some more chips into her mouth and gulped them down her throat.

"In Suna." Temari replied as she leaned back on the chair. Ino could only remain quiet since she doesn't really have a reason for not noticing this obvious fact. "So, how long as Kiba liked her?"

"I think since middle school." Sakura guessed. She looked at Tenten to make sure that her assumption was correct. Tenten nodded.

"That sounds right."

"That long? And he's never asked her out?!" Temari was very surprised at that. "It's not like she unapproachable or anything. I mean he talks to her all the time. Hasn't he asked a girl out before?"

"Yeah, but Kiba would usually go out with sluts. He's never liked anyone like Hinata before." Sakura defended.

"That's because he's never met anyone like Hinata before." Ino implied.

That was true. No one in Konoha ever met anyone as innocent and shy and baby-cute like Hinata before. It was kind of a whole shocker for the girls and some other students that attended their high school to see a rich girly-girl who likes to keep her body covered completely.

"Wait, has Hinata ever been in a relationship? Like, ever?" Sakura began to wonder. The other girls then started to question the same thing.

"Well, I know she didn't have since I've known her and that was in like… 4th grade for me so like third for her." Tenten tried to think back that far. It's been a while since her and Hinata had first met.

"That means she probably hasn't had her first kiss yet either, right?" Temari concluded.

"Oh my god if Kin found that out, she'd never leave Hinata alone." Sakura began to worry. A sophomore who didn't have their first kiss yet and had friends and a brother as popular as they were, it was definitely a social breaker.

Ino snapped her fingers. "Got it! Let's hook her up with Naruto." Ino suggested. Sakura looked at Ino oddly.

"Why Naruto when Kiba already has the hots for her?" Sakura questioned. Ino shrugged.

"It's just because she already likes him."

"But Kiba already likes _her_." Sakura protested. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Why either of them?" Temari intruded. Ino and Sakura turned their gaze to her. "They're both loud, over confident and extremely annoying."

"Ever heard of opposites attract?" Ino said with an arrogant tone.

"Opposites? Loud and quiet is only one, and it's not even that big." Temari explained. Ino and Sakura stared at each other. "Opposites are like, light and dark, friendly and anti-social, mean and nice, angel and devil. You know, like Gaara and Hinata."

"Gaara!?" The two girls shrieked. Tenten smiled as she started munching on her chips once more. She found it hilarious how they were fighting over who should belong with her best friend. To her this was better than the movie that Temari had found on T.V.

Temari became defensive. "What's wrong with Gaara?" Temari became intimidating since it was their brother they were ratting one.

"No offense Temari, but um… your brother is a freak." Ino confessed Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Temari agreed. Ino and Sakura were starting to think that 'freak' ran in their family. "He's a freak and she's popular, he's a slacker and she's hard-working, he's gothic and she's like semi-prep. They're complete opposites. It's perfect!" Temari said smiling.

"Um… yeah, not really." Ino disagreed. Temari frowned.

"I'm still for Kiba." Sakura said not budging from her opinion.

"Definitely Naruto." Ino insisted.

"Sorry gals, but Gaara's got this one." Temari smirked.

Tenten sighed. She then smiled at a thought that crossed her mind.

"I can bet all of you 100 dollars that neither of those choices will be Hinata's first boyfriend. I even bet 50 dollars that none of them will be her first kiss," Tenten finally decided to join in.

Temari raised an eyebrow at Tenten's proposal. "A bet huh? Interesting…"

"I'm in." Sakura smiled.

"Ditto." Ino agreed.

Tenten then had a confused look. "Seriously?" She said a little puzzled.

"Sure." Sakura told her. "First one to find Hinata a boyfriend gets 100 dollars and the first one to get her her first kiss gets 50 dollars. Agreed?" Sakura said placing her hand in as a way for everyone to accept the terms of the game.

Ino placed her hand in next, then Temari and lastly Tenten. "Agreed." They all said in unison.

"So how's this gonna work?" Temari inquired. "We all get a guy or what?"

"Hm…" Tenten thought. "How about we have all next week to find a guy and then we tell each other who we pick." Tenten decided.

"But what if two of us pick the same guy?" Sakura questioned. Tenten gave her a look.

"Not likely. Too different tastes." Tenten informed. Sakura nodded. That was true. Sakura and Ino were the most alike people there, and even they didn't agree on the guy who is most right for Hinata.

"But if that were to happen…" Tenten continued. "…we'll roll a die. The order will go from lowest to highest. So the person with the lowest role will announce theirs first and so on. If you have a similar person that you chose, whoever got said their name first gets to help that person and you have to choose a different one."

"Sounds good." Temari smiled. Tenten smiled back.

* * *

A week passed and the girls had just finished rolling their die. Tenten got the highest which meant that she had to announce hers last. The next highest was Sakura, then Ino, and the lowest was Temari.

"Gaara." Temari announced.

"Figures." Ino muttered. "Naruto."

"You're going down Miss Piggy because I have Kiba." Sakura said proudly.

Now it was Tenten's turn.

"…Sasuke…" She announced. Sakura and Ino's eyes widened.

"SASUKE?!"

Tenten smirked. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**First Story! R&R and please be nice. :)**


	2. One

_**The Secret Bachelorette.**_

**Chapter One.

* * *

**

It was next day after the girls had announced their choices to each other. Sakura chose Kiba. Temari chose her brother Gaara. Ino chose Naruto. And Tenten chose Sasuke. Today each girl planned to meet up with their boy and promote a plan to get them to win the sweet, innocent heart of Hinata Hyuuga.

It was around ten o'clock when Ino got up and began making the first move. She went on the computer and waited 'til about ten-thirty when Naruto finally came online. She smiled at her computer and IMed him.

**0hsnAP its iNO:** heyy naruto :)

**NaruKid1:** hey

**0hsnAP its iNO:** wuts new??

**NaruKid1:** nm. u?

**0hsnAP its iNO:** just here.

**NaruKid1:** cool.

**0hsnAP its iNO:** yup.

They both didn't have much to say to each other since they didn't really talk that much. They weren't exactly that close with each other.

**0hsnAP its iNO: **so…

**NaruKid1:** so

**0hsnAP its iNO:** wana come ovr 2day??

**NaruKid1:** 2 ur house??

**0hsnAP its iNO:** plz !

**NaruKid1:** uh…?

**0hsnAP its iNO:** i hav ramen

**NaruKid1:** wat time?

**0hsnAP its iNO:** yay :) um… how about 12ish??

**NaruKid1:** coolio. see ya soon?

**0hsnAP its iNO:** sure thingg

**NaruKid1:** k.

**0hsnAP its iNO:** kk. bi-bi

**NaruKid1:** later. bye.

_**0hsnAP its iNO signed off.**_

Ino smiled as she logged off her computer. She's was so excited that Naruto was coming. Now all she had to do was occupy her self until then.

"Maybe I should go get that ramen now," Ino decided.

* * *

Sakura smiled. She couldn't wait to start her day. Though she'd have to at least wait until she completed her homework. She wasn't allowed to leave the house until after her homework was completely finished. But, that didn't mean she could make plans for her day.

Sakura took out her cell-phone and started texting Kiba right away. She and Kiba used to be close in middle school but times change and now it was a little awkward for her to be texting him again, but she knew she had to do it. For the hope of Hinata.

S: _Heyy Kiba. Wussup? _

Sakura began working on a math problem until her phone vibrated again. Math was her least favorite subject, even though it also was her best. She finished about three math problems before she got a text.

The bed shook softly as Sakura grabbed her phone and flipped it over to read the message.

K: _Nuthin. Long time no text._

Sakura smiled. She was thinking the same thing.

S: _Word :P_

Sakura actually finished her math homework and was about to start her social studies when the next text came up.

K: _What up w/ u?_

Sakura's hands couldn't type any faster.

S: _Hw._

K:_ Bummer._

S: _Yea_

K:_ so. Y the random text_

S:_ o rite. Wanna chill 2day??_

Sakura began to worry since Kiba wasn't texting back right away like he was doing with the other texts. Maybe it was just a little awkward being close to someone and then just randomly ignoring each other. But Sakura knew she had to take the chance. She was definitely not about to lose 150 dollars because she was afraid of her boy choice.

Finally Sakura's phone vibrated. She took a deep breath before opening the phone.

K: _w/ just u?_

S: _yea_

Sakura began to feel nervous once more. She wasn't sure what he would think about this situation. She hoped he didn't think this was date or something.

Her phone vibrated. She picked it up.

K: _sure i guess._

Sakura sighed with relief and smiled.

S: _koolness. the same spot. u remember?_

Kiba's texts started to pick up the pace again.

K: _the sakura tree?_

S: _yup yup_

K: _cool. c ya there_

S: _mhm_

K: _well I g2g walk Akamaru. L8tr_

S: _kay-kay bi!_

Sakura fell back onto her bed and sighed.

"Thank god that's over." She praised.

* * *

Temari walked down stairs that morning. She still had bed-head but she wasn't too concerned about it since she wasn't going out today, nor was anyone coming over.

She yawned as she entered the kitchen. Her youngest brother Gaara was sitting at the table eating milk-less cereal. Temari always found that completely odd, but Gaara wasn't too fond of dairy in general. Whether it was eggs, cheese or ice-cream this kid had a thing against dairy products.

"Mornin' Gaara." Temari greeted as she grabbed some milk out of the refrigerator. Gaara ignored her. Temari didn't care. She grabbed a bowl and some cereal out of the cupboard. She then mixed her cereal and milk into the bowl. While doing so, she tried to make small talk with her red-headed brother.

"No sleep last night?" She asked, even though she knew the answer was no. Gaara crunched his cereal. Temari took her bowl and sat down next to her brother.

She could tell this wasn't working. _'I'm just gonna come out with this.'_ Temari concluded.

"So what do you think about Hinata Hyuuga?" Temari blurted out. Gaara looked at her funny.

"Your quiet friend?" Gaara finally talked. Temari smiled lightly and nodded. "She's the only one of your friends who don't annoy me." Gaara informed.

'_Well at least he doesn't hate her.' _Temari tried to think on the positive side.

"Right…" Temari said.

"Why?" Gaara asked suddenly. Temari stared at him.

"Why what?" Temari questioned in response.

"I'M LEAVING!" Their other brother Kankuro screamed as he rushed down the stairs. He was the most annoying out of the three siblings. Well, at least to the two of them he was. So they ignored him, like usual.

"Why did you ask?" Gaara rephrased his question. Temari made a slight 'oooh'.

"What's the question?" Kankuro decided to barge in.

"I was just wondering." Temari said. "I think you should get to know her."

"Get to know who?" Kankuro wondered in again. Temari glared at her brother. Besides being extremely annoying, he was also extremely nosy.

"Kankuro!" Temari said loudly in an angry, annoyed tone. "Aren't you suppose to be going somewhere?!"

"Geez… Bitchy…" Kankuro complained as he started out the door. Temari groaned and rolled her eyes. She then placed her head in her hands.

"He's so _annoying_." Temari complained. She then looked up at where her youngest brother was supposed to be, but the thing is he wasn't there. She turned towards the door and heard someone sipping juice and the sound of the T.V. clicking on. She groaned.

"My god! This is so troublesome." Temari whined. She then sat alone at the kitchen table eating her cereal in silence.

* * *

Tenten walked over to her neighbor's house with a bag on her shoulder. She walked there nonchalantly and a little bored. She was headed over to Sasuke's house and she already had a plan to make him at least notice Hinata. So really she just wanted to hurry this thing up. The sooner she helped Hinata the sooner she be done with this stupid bet.

She rang the door bell once she reached the door. She stood there for less than minute before the door was opened.

"Hey." An older looking man greeted. He looked more like a college student than an adult. Tenten smiled.

"Hey Itachi." Tenten greeted back. "Sasuke home?"

Itachi was Sasuke's older brother who's about four years older than Sasuke. Itachi dated Tenten for his senior of high school, but they broke up because Itachi was very intimate and Tenten liked to wait.

"Downstairs." Itachi said letting Tenten enter. She smiled and nodded at him.

"Thanks." She said entering the house. Itachi nodded as he shut the door behind them.

Tenten has been to this house so many times she knew it like the back of her hand. She headed to the door that lead towards the basement. She leaned her ear against it and heard the sound of a guitar playing. She smiled as she opened the door quietly to allow herself in.

The music of the guitar was so soft and gentle. Totally not Tenten's style, but today, she seemed to kind of enjoy it. She quietly walked down the stairs until she could see Sasuke. His back was towards her but he looked like he was too into his own little world to notice her anyway. She laughed at the thought of everyone realizing how deep Sasuke was. She was glad that she was one of the few who did though.

She walked down the stairs and watched him. He was playing a familiar song. Actually it was one of Tenten's favorite songs.

"That's 'When You're Gone.' By Avril." Tenten whispered out loud. Loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He stopped playing and turned around to face her. Tenten replied his stare with a smile. "I knew there was a reason I actually likes hearing you play the guitar today."

Sasuke continued to stare then placed his guitar back into his case. "Why are you here?" He asked.

Tenten frowned. "You're not happy to see me Sasuke? Dude I thought we were close."

"No our parents are close." Sasuke responded. He motioned for Tenten to give him the bag. Tenten took the bag of her shoulder and handed it to him. He reached inside and grabbed a game.

"You only use me for my video games. That's sad." Tenten said making herself comfortable on the floor. She picked up the orange controller as Sasuke placed the video game into the system. He then grabbed the black one and sat besides Tenten.

"That's the only thing you're useful for." Sasuke replied smugly. Tenten frowned.

"Now that's terrible." She announced to him. Sasuke shrugged as he pressed buttons on the controller. Tenten soon joined in and started pressing buttons along with him. The two were really focused in the game, or at least Sasuke was. Tenten thought it would be a good time to play, 'Let's Ask Random Questions.'

"So Sasuke," Tenten began. "How are your fan girls?" Tenten questioned. She took quick glances between Sasuke and the screen. She noticed Sasuke's look to be rather annoyed at the mentioning of them. She smirked.

"I'll take that as an 'awesome!'" Tenten said sarcastically happy. Sasuke ignored her and kept his focus on the game. "Was there ever a time when they didn't follow you around?" Tenten questioned.

"No." Sasuke answered coldly. The thought of them ever leaving him alone is too good to be true. At least that's what he thought. To Tenten that thought seemed easily possible.

"I think I remember one." Tenten expressed. Sasuke didn't look at her. "Remember when everyone thought we were dating?"

It was during Tenten's last year in middle school. The year right before she started dating Itachi, she and Sasuke were always around each other. They went to lunch together, people saw them outside of school together, they were together so much people started to think they were literally together.

During that time Sasuke's fan girls were girls themselves and they knew the 'not yours' rule. You can't have a man when they're dating someone no matter how sexy, cute or hot they might be. It's in the girl code. So they had to respect that, or at least in middle school that rule was respectable, even though Sasuke and Tenten were obviously not dating.

So during the end of the year, when they found out this little rumor, they stopped hanging out so much. That's also when Tenten started liking Itachi so having that rumor flying around wasn't going to work so well. After that Sasuke's fan girls came back and their friendship remained in secrecy.

Sasuke's head nodded at Tenten's statement.

"Even Ino and Sakura laid off." Tenten reminded him. Sasuke smirked.

"Good times."

"Well you know they don't have to end." Tenten hinted. Sasuke put the game on pause. He then turned to her with one of his eyebrows cocked.

"Aren't you dating Hyuuga?" Sasuke inquired. Tenten shot him a confused and disgusted look.

"Wow, ew." Tenten commented at the thought of her and Sasuke ever going out. "Duh I'm with _Neji_." She emphasized his name hoping that Sasuke would start calling him that. "And I don't wanna date you, I wanna help you."

Sasuke stared at her. She sighed.

"My point is. If you date someone then, maybe your fan girls will leave you alone."

"No." Sasuke responded.

"Oh c'mon," Tenten pleaded.

"No."

"You're fifteen, you've never had a girlfriend, you're only is from a truth or dare game that was given to you by a _boy_. Trust me, you need a girlfriend." Tenten told him. Sasuke glared at her.

"No, I don't." He answered coldly.

"Yeah, you do." Tenten retorted with the same tone of voice.

"No." Sasuke repeated.

"Yes."

"No. Drop it." Sasuke commanded. Tenten frowned.

"No. Look I know this girl-"

"Did some girl put you up to this?" Sasuke interrupted. Tenten stared at him blankly.

"No." She told him. _'Kind of.'_ She answered mentally. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Look! I know this girl and she and I are probably the only girls in this school who's never even looked your way." Tenten tried to convince him. Sasuke turn back at the screen. He stared at a blankly. _'At least he's listening.'_ Tenten thought.

"All you have to do is get to know her." Tenten began. She took a pause and looked at Sasuke. She looked at the screen. The game was still on pause. She sighed. "Talk to her, make her your friend or something. Then when you guys get close-"

"I'm not dating her." Sasuke interrupted again.

"Here me out. I'm not trying to help her; I'm trying to help you. _You're _the one who needs help not her. She doesn't even want a boyfriend." Tenten told him. Sasuke decided he would let her finish now.

"All I'm saying is," Tenten continued. "That when you two get close enough you could ask her to be your fake girlfriend. Then all your fan girls will leave you alone and I can get through gym class without being known as 'Sasuke's ex-girlfriend.'" Tenten got out.

Sasuke finally looked at her with a bland expression. It looked as if he were actually considering this.

"What if she starts becoming a fan girl?" Sasuke questioned. Tenten smiled. He was definitely considering this.

"I can assure you she won't." Tenten promised with a smile. Sasuke turned back to the T.V. and un-paused the game.

"Whatever. I'll think about it." He stated. Tenten smiled.

"You do that." She told him. This was too easy.

* * *

The door bell rang as Ino ran towards the door. She had just placed the three instant ramen packs in the microwave for Naruto's arrival. She had six already ready for him since she knew how Naruto could pack those things away.

She opened the door and Naruto stood there grinning. "Hey." Ino smiled.

"Hey." She replied sweetly. "Come in." She greeted as she moved out of the way. Naruto stepped inside. He took a whiff of the air and smiled.

"In the kitchen." Ino she pointed him in the direction. Naruto headed over towards the kitchen as Ino followed after him.

When the two entered the kitchen Ino's mom was already in there pouring herself a glass of tea. To most of Ino's guy friends, her mom was hot. Naruto's eyes went straight to her butt until Ino hit him in the back head.

"Ouch!" He muttered quietly. Ino frowned at him and her expression seemed quite angry. She then changed the tone for her mother.

"Hey mom. Naruto's here." Ino said. Ino's mom shot up and turned towards the two with her cup full of tea.

"Hello Naruto. Long time no see." Ino's mom said taking a sip of her tea. Naruto stared at her rubbing his arm.

"Uh… yeah. Long, long time." Naruto responded. Ino's mom smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Ino's mom said as she walked towards the two. "Excuse me." She slid passed them. Naruto's eyes followed her smiling on the way out. Ino bumped his arm again.

"Ow!" He complained.

"Stop staring at her ass." Ino scolded him.

"That time I wasn't!" Naruto explained. Ino rolled her eyes and entered the kitchen. Naruto followed and sat down at the table. Ino handed him the six premade ramen cups. His eyes brightened as he starting eating the first one.

"Thanks for the food." He said his grace. He than dug into the first cup. Ino watched him in amazement as to how he could possible like that stuff or even eat that much of it.

Ino watched him eat for a bit and then decided to get down to business.

"So Naruto," Ino started.

"So Ino," Naruto mimicked. Ino gave him an annoyed look.

'_How could Hinata like this guy? He's so annoying and… annoying!'_ Ino could only describe him in one word. She sighed. Hinata definitely owed her big time.

"Okay look, I know I tell you to stay away from me in school and we haven't been the closest step-cousin, but-"

"But…" Naruto interrupted as he began his second ramen cup. Ino looked at him disgusted.

"But…" Ino continued. "I wanna help you."

Naruto slurped a noodle into his mouth and chew it while talking. "Help me? With what?" Naruto wondered.

"Your love life." Ino told him.

"My love life?" Naruto questioned. Ino nodded. "What's wrong with my love life?"

Ino sighed. "You don't have one." Ino confessed to him. Naruto looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Yeah I do!" Naruto insisted.

"No you really don't." Ino complied.

"What're you talking about? I got girls lined-up to date me." Naruto grinned smugly. Ino placed her head on her palm and rolled her eyes.

"Like who?" She decided to fight back. Naruto sipped the rest of the ramen that was left in his cup. He then looked at Ino with a nervous face.

"Um… that… um… girl that's… uh… in our bio class… err… the blonde one." Naruto hesitated. Ino smirked. She was definitely not falling for that little dumb lie.

"Okay first of all, you and I are the only blonde people in our bio class." Ino informed him. Naruto's face dropped. "Second, we're step cousins so that gross and third me liking you is just… ew!"

You see they were step cousins because Ino's aunt Shizune married Naruto's uncle Iruka. Hence that is how they became step cousins.

Naruto looked down at the empty ramen cup in his hands. "Oh… right…" He sulked. Ino looked at him sympathetically. She got up from her seat and walked towards the chair next to him. She pulled up the chair next to him and tried to comfort him.

"See… this is why I want to help you." Ino tried to comfort.

"How do you think you can do that?" Naruto questioned her. Ino grinned.

"Easy." She said with a snap. "I can hook you up with any girl you want." She assured him. Naruto's face lit up.

"You mean Sakura!?" He said happily. Ino's face dropped. How could she forget about his obsession with Sakura? He's liked her since elementary school, which is how long Hinata liked Naruto or at least that's how long she's admitted to.

"Except her." Ino added. Naruto frowned. She felt bad. "Face it, she's just…" Ino tried to think of the appropriate words for rejection. "…she isn't good enough for you." She semi-lied. Sakura was good enough, but she knew Naruto deserved better. Especially since Sakura has insulted Naruto behind his back and in front of his face. He didn't deserve someone like that.

"What are you talking about!?" Naruto protested. "She's perfect! She's got beauty, brains, popularity… what more could you ask for?" Ino knew Naruto had it bad. But there had to be someway to get him off of her. She knew Hinata had it much, much worst.

"Look Naruto… I just don't think-" Ino tried to persuade him.

"Hey! Maybe we could go to a scary movie together! You know, so I can hold her when she gets scared." Naruto grinned at the thought. Ino began to really feel uneasy about this.

"Naruto, I'm not sure about-"

"Oh! And maybe we can spend Halloween together or something. Maybe even Christmas! What'd you think she'd like?" Naruto began to think further ahead.

"Naruto! Just shut up for a minute!" Ino said loudly. Naruto looked at her with a blank expression.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"You… you can't date Sakura." Ino told him. She started to think of a reason, when Naruto asked her a question.

"Why not?" Naruto asked. Ino sighed. She knew she was going to have to improvise.

"Um… because… uh… well…Kiba and Sakura are on a date right now!" Ino spat out. Her eyes widened. She knew that was a pretty good lie. Especially since they were probably going to be hanging out more because of this bet. She felt pretty smart. That is, until she looked at Naruto's face. His face looked heart-broken.

"Kiba and Sakura?" Naruto's voice squeaked. He was utterly upset. Ino's face saddened.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She definitely felt sorry, there was no going passed that. "I know you really like her."

"I can't believe it." Naruto whimpered. "I even told Kiba I liked her!" Ino caressed his hand in a friendly yet comforting matter.

"I know Naruto. I'm so, so sorry." Ino apologized. She really was regretting doing this, but not enough to actually make her change her mind about the whole situation. She was going to with this bet.

"What do I do now?" Naruto questioned as he placed his head in his hands as he pulled them away from Ino.

"What do you want to do?" Ino asked him.

"I kind of wanna get back at Kiba." Naruto admitted as his ran his fingers through his hair. Ino sat up a little and stared at him with a hint of a smirking smile. Her scheme was working

Naruto looked up at her with a questionable look. Ino smiled back at him.

"You know the saying an eye for an eye?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded. Ino's smile widened. "Well how about a girl for a girl?"

Naruto blinked. "Huh?"

Ino frowned a little. "Kiba took your girl so why don't you take Kiba's." Ino explained. _'Man this kid is slow.'_ But she knew she should've figured. He was never really the brightest color in the crayon box.

"You mean Hinata?" Naruto inquired. Ino was stunned.

"You actually knew that?" Ino asked him surprised. Naruto shrugged.

"He talks about her a lot." Naruto explained. Ino nodded to show that she understood. "It gets mad annoying." Ino nodded again. She's been down that road with Sakura. "Well…" Naruto started up again. "I guess she is kind of cute." He admitted. Ino smiled. "But…" Her smiled died down a little. "I don't want her to hate me…" He began to worry.

Ino tried to hold in her laughter. He really had no idea. "Trust me, she won't." Ino assured him.

Naruto looked at her. He was still a little concerned. "You sure?" He asked her. Ino nodded.

"Positive."

* * *

Sakura was walking in the park towards the tree she was named after. When she got close enough to see it, she saw Kiba sitting under it. She sighed nervously then smiled as she started jogging over towards him.

"Hey!" She called out to him. Kiba turn towards her with a small smile.

"Yo." He greeted back. His little white puppy popped up from behind him.

"Ruff!" He greeted Sakura as he wagged his tail. Akamaru walked over to her and started sniffing her shoes. Sakura wasn't a huge fan on dogs so she started to back away.

"Oh… Kiba… you didn't tell me you were bringing your… dog…" Sakura said hesitantly. Kiba smiled at Akamaru.

"I bring Akamaru everywhere." Kiba informed her. Sakura stared at him a little upset.

"You never used to." She replied. Kiba started to get a little irritated. She was bringing up old, annoying, aggravating memories.

"That's before I found out that you were lying about being allergic to him." Kiba retorted. Akamaru felt Kiba's anger towards the pink-headed girl and started to growl at her. Sakura was far enough that it was a safe distance to roll her eyes at the pup.

"Pipe down mutt." Sakura commanded. Akamaru's growling increased. Kiba smirked. _'Good boy'_ He thought happily. He then glanced back at Sakura.

"Look, there better be a reason as to why you want me here. 'Cause if not, I'm out." Kiba told her.

"Okay, okay." Sakura said heading back over towards him. Akamaru growled quietly at her as she walked a safe distance around him and back to Kiba. "Look, I know you got your eyes on Hinata and I want to help." Sakura offered.

Kiba's face flushed. "W-What? I don't like Hinata!" He protested. Sakura gave him a look. Akamaru whimpered sorrowfully at the poor boy's attempt to lie. He then sighed defeat. "Is it that obvious?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes." She put simply.

"Does Hinata know?" Kiba worried.

"Surprisingly no." Sakura responded. Kiba sighed with relief. He then leaned on the tree and sulked to the ground.

"I can't believe I've been so obvious all this time and no one bothered to tell me." Kiba complained. "Man…" Akamaru hopped into his lapped and Kiba petted him. "This sucks."

Sakura looked a little taken back by his complaint. She walked over and sat next to him. "We thought you were doing that to get Hinata to notice you," She admitted. Kiba looked at her.

"We?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Ino, Temari, Tenten and I?" Sakura told him.

Kiba bagged the back of his head against the tree. "Great, all her friends know." Kiba sighed.

"It's not like they'd tell." Sakura promised him. "None of us are like that, don't worry your secret's safe." Kiba looked at her hopefully.

"You sware?" Kiba asked.

Sakura placed her hand over her heart and smiled. "Cross my heart." She swore. Kiba smiled. That made him feel a little bit better.

"So…" Kiba started to back track. "You want to help me get Hinata?"

Sakura nodded. "Yup!" She said cheerfully.

"How?" Kiba questioned.

"Step by step." Sakura answered.

"And the first step would be…?"

"Well," Sakura informed him. "You're actually ahead of the game. So… about right now, you're on step four. The Mixed Signals Step."

Kiba pretended to follow what she was saying. "Right…" He commented.

Sakura got the hint and sighed. "Look all you have to do right now is call her tonight and ignore in school tomorrow." Sakura explained. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Kiba asked.

"That's it." Sakura replied. Kiba nodded. "Just give this a couple days to see what she does and then we'll move on." Kiba nodded again. "And Kiba…" Kiba stared into her eyes to so his focus. "I'm serious. You have to ignore her."

"I got you." Kiba told her.

"No Kiba seriously. I don't care how cute she's looks that day okay? You have to do this."

"Alright Sakura!" Kiba answered with an annoyed tone. Sakura frowned. She wasn't too fond of being screamed at. She looked at her watched and her eyes shot open.

"Shit!" She cursed, which is something she rarely does. "I have to go talk to Temari about our tutor session Tuesday." Sakura remembered. She looked back at Kiba. He smiled has he rubbed the top of Akamaru's head.

"Don't worry. I'm good." Kiba told her. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Bye Kiba!" Sakura said as she stood up and started running towards Temari's house. "…Bye Akamaru…" She screamed with an un-happy tone. She just knew it wouldn't be right not to say it.

Akamaru barked and Kiba waved her off.

"I hope this works." Kiba prayed.

* * *

"Gaara we never finished!" Temari said storming in the room. Gaara was lying down on the couch watching T.V. with the remote in his hands.

"I don't want to finish." Gaara responded. Temari took a seat by his head on the couch. Gaara then sat up. There was no way he was going to lay his head by her butt.

"C'mon Gaara!" Temari pleaded.

"Why do you want me to talk to her?" Gaara questioned his sister's intentions. Temari stared at Gaara with her hands on her hips. He knew that meant she was in the mood to be messed with.

"Gaara!" Temari really was getting annoyed with both her brothers. "When's the last time you even talked to a girl?" Temari asked her brother.

"Right now." He answered smartly. Temari frowned. She was seriously getting pissed.

"Your own age." She added. Gaara remained silent.

"That's why I want you to get to know her." Temari told him. Gaara turned up the volume on the T.V. "Gaara!" She said louder. Gaara pretended not to here her. "Oh my god! Just at least talk to her! It won't kill you!" She told him. Gaara glared at her.

"You never know she might even surprise you!" She kept talking loudly. Gaara turned his focus back to the T.V. Temari frowned. She then stormed upstairs. The T.V. was so loud you couldn't even hear her heavy foot steps. Gaara watched Temari up the stairs. The slamming of the door was barely heard. He then turned his focus back to the show he was watching.

* * *

Sakura was outside the house. She knocked on the door and continuously rang the doorbell.

"I guess she's not home." Sakura concluded. "I'll call her later." She then left and headed home.

* * *

Gaara continued to sit on the couch. He started to rethink everything his sister told him. The phrase: _She might even surprise you…_ continuously filled in his mind.

He then laid back down on the couch and turned off the loud T.V. He placed his arm over his eyes and sighed. He thought that Temari might actually be right. Maybe it was time for him to get a girlfriend. He groaned as he got up from his spot on the couch and headed up the stairs to his sister's room. Once he reached her door he knocked.

"Come in!" He her his sister call out. He opened the door. She was on the phone. She looked at him pissed.

Gaara didn't stare at her after that. He stared at the floor. "What's her name again…?" Gaara asked not too pleased. Temari actually starting smiling at him.

"Sakura… yeah, I'm gonna have to call you back. O-Okay bye." She said into the phone before clicking the end button. "Now, what were you saying?" Temari asked with a smirking smile.

"Just tell me her name." Gaara ordered. Temari took that as a step up so she decided not to say anything.

"Well, her name's Hinata." Temari told him. Gaara nodded.

"She's Neji's younger sister." Temari added. Gaara raised an eyebrow. He didn't know she was going to start giving a biography about the girl. He sat there in silence and decided to try and listen.

"Oh, her birthday's coming up soon." Temari told him. Gaara stared at her. "Two months." Temari said putting up two fingers. Gaara nodded.

"Taking notes?" Temari asked. Gaara stared at her. "Mental notes…" She added.

"Sure." Gaara answered.

"Okay…" Temari could tell he was getting bored, so she decided to spice it up a bit. Even if it was the exact truth. "Um… she knows you." Temari said.

Gaara raised and eyebrow. Temari nodded.

"Yeah, I think you're in her art class or something." Temari told him. That was true, at least that's what class she thought they were in.

"Ah." Gaara finally spoke.

"She thinks you look kind of cool too." That one was a lie. Well, kind of. Temari never really talked about Gaara so she had no idea what Hinata thought about him, but Gaara looked a little more interested.

"Really…?" Gaara said in a non-believing tone. Temari smiled.

"Told you she might surprise you." Temari smirked. She loved being right. Even if she had to lie to be so.

"Hn." Gaara grunted.

"Oh! There's another secret fact. She can sing amazingly." Temari told him. Gaara looked slightly interested at the _true_ statement. "…but the thing is she's got serious stage fright."

Gaara nodded again. That one seemed kind of interesting. He was kind of the artistic type. So having Temari hook him up with the same type as him was a refreshing arrangement.

"She also keeps a scrapbook of old drawings she's done." Temari added. Another artistic fact about her. Gaara's head rose up a little. Temari knew that had to help get Hinata an in now.

"Interested?" Temari asked. Gaara just stared at her. She giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Gaara rolled his eyes and headed out the door. Temari watched her brother exit her room.

"Close the door!" She demanded. He did. Temari smiled as the door shut.

"School is gonna be fun tomorrow." She could already see it.

* * *

**I know this Chapter probably was a disappointment and I'm sorry for that.**

**But it's late at night xP !**

**Also. I bet you're a little confused and weirded out by the whole **

**Itachi and Tenten dating; Naruto and Ino step-cousin things; Kiba and Sakura hint dating thing.  
**

**But I tried to explaining the best that I could!**

**_Read._&._Review_  
**


	3. Two

_**Let the Games Begin. Bachelorette.**_

**Chapter Three.**

"Hinata! Hinata!" A woman shouted at the child-looking teenager she hovered over. Hinata's head quickly shot up and her eyes focused right into the teacher's.

"Y-Yes ma'am," she stuttered. Her eyes looked more frightened than anything else. She hated being scolded. The teacher frowned at her.

"Hinata, you're one of my best students but this falling asleep in class needs to stop. Do you understand?" The teacher said sternly at the startled teen.

"Yes…" Hinata answered lowering her head in disappointment. The bell rang as the teacher walked back to her desk. The sound of students shuffling their papers into their bags and the movement of chairs as students got up sounded the room. Hinata slowly placed her things in her book bag. She then noticed someone looking at her for a moment from the other side of the room before leaving. She looked up quickly and noticed it was Sasuke Uchiha. She stared at him until he just walked away. She then sighed as she placed more stuff in her bag.

As she was doing this she wondered why Sasuke… the most popular sophomore that almost every girl wanted to date stared at her. She's never seen him look her way before, maybe it was the fact that she was sleeping in class. But when she would do that before he never seemed to stare. Well, he could've but maybe she just never noticed before. That's probably it.

After she packed up her stuff she tossed her backpack over her shoulder and walked out of the class room. Right outside the door she saw her friend Shikamaru walk by. She smiled and then she chased after him.

"Hi Shika." Hinata greeted with a smile still on her face. Shikamaru looked back at her nodded in return. Any other type of greeting was too troublesome for the spiky-headed brunette.

"So, you ready for Friday?" Hinata asked him to make conversation. Shikamaru looked at her with a confused expression. "The Pre-Wedding Banquet Dinner…" Hinata reminded him.

"Isn't the dinner usually the day before the wedding?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Well, you know Asuma and Aunt Kurenai never follow the rules." Hinata informed in. Shikamaru nodded. That was true fact. That's probably why everyone knew that they'd end up together before they had even started dating.

"Yeah, that's how I know this wedding's gonna be troublesome." Shikamaru told her. Hinata smiled. Shikamaru was just a negative person. She, herself could not wait until the wedding. Even though her and Shikamaru were a little to old to be the flower girl and the ring bearer, it was one of Hinata's dreams to be in a wedding.

"Even too troublesome for Asuma?" Hinata asked her smart friend. He looked at her and side smiled.

"Not yet." He answered. Hinata smiled back. Asuma was like a second father to Shikamaru, almost like the way Kurenai was a second mother to Hinata.

"So who are you inviting?" Hinata asked.

"We get to invite someone?" Shikamaru wondered.

"If you want…" Hinata explained. "It's a choice but Aunt Kurenai told me if I wanted to I can. So I'm thinking the same thing goes for you." Shikamaru thought for a quick second, and then shook his head.

"No one." He said coolly.

"Why not?" Hinata inquired a little disappointed. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Dates are too troublesome." He explained. He turned to Hinata. "What about you?"

"Well it doesn't have to be date." Hinata told him with a pout. She thought while placing her finger upon her cheek. "I haven't really thought about it." She answered truthfully. "But probably no one since Tenten's already going."

Shikamaru nodded. He turned to read the room number. He passed his class without realizing it. Typical.

"I'll see ya later Hinata." He said his good-bye. Hinata nodded and waved him off before continuing to her own class room. Next class was Art. She had practically no friends in the class. She knew people, but she they rarely talked to her. She sighed as she entered the room.

She sat down next to a girl with black hair who was talking to her friend. Hinata looked at her for a second in envy then opened her sketch book and started doodling. It was a picture of a kitten that she saw in the window of the Pet Shop her and Kiba went to for Akamaru's birthday. The owner let her pick out the name and everything. She named her kitten Utau which means 'to sing.' When she first met the little kitten she hummed to her and Utau meowed along.

"What's this?" a voice asked from behind her. She jumped at the sound of it and turned around to see it was her teacher.

"Um… it's this kitten at a pet store. I-I got to name her." Hinata informed her teacher of her drawing. He nodded.

"What'd you name her?" He asked.

Hinata smiled remembering the moment she named her. "Utau." She answered. "T-There's a story behind it." Hinata explained. The teacher nodded again.

"This is a great drawing Hinata." He commented as he walked over towards another student. Hinata looked down at her work and smiled. She then felt as if someone was staring at her, watching her. She looked up across the room to see Temari's youngest brother Gaara staring directly at her. No emotion in his face whatsoever. His eyes though, were a different story.

Hinata looked away as they made eye contact but she could still feel him staring at her. She took a quick peek again and this time Gaara lowered his eyes. Now she was the one staring. She stopped and stared at her drawing.

_Why was he looking at me?_ She asked herself. She then flipped the page to a blank one. _His eyes… they're… so different from his… outer character. _Hinata observed. She looked down at her paper and began drawing an outline of an eye.

* * *

"Tenten…" Sasuke called the name of the girl at her locker. He was leaning on the one next to her. Tenten glanced at him then continued her business at her locker.

"Yeah?" She responded with her face still in her locker.

"I saw her." Sasuke told her. Tenten closed her locker and looked at him with a smile. Now she was really interested in what Sasuke had to say.

"So what do you think?" Tenten asked him hopefully. Sasuke turned to her and cocked an eyebrow. Tenten frowned. "Come on, you must have some thought towards her." She added.

Sasuke looked away and hesitated before answering. "She seems… normal." He answered honestly.

Tenten was a little confused. "That's… good?" It turned out more like a question than a statement, like she anticipated. Sasuke didn't stare at her. He just thought about what he said as he turned his gaze towards the ceiling.

_She seems… normal._ "Ah…" Yeah, it was good enough.

* * *

Hinata and Ino had walked to lunch together and were currently waiting on the lunch line. Ino was talking about some cute boy she saw in the hallway while Hinata just smiled and listened.

"And he stared directly at me too. He gave me a smile." Ino told her. Hinata nodded with a smile. Boys weren't much of Hinata's concern, especially since her father or Neji wouldn't even let her go out anywhere if a boy was present without Neji being there. And Hanabi… well, let's just say Hinata herself is surprised that its not possible to die from embarrassment.

"Hm… should I just get the water or the water and a fruit cup?" Ino asked. Hinata frowned. She hated how Ino starved herself to be skinny even though she was skinny enough.

"Get the fruit cup too." Hinata told her. Making her eat more was something she was determined to do. "We have gym today so eating will turn it into muscle." She convinced her.

Ino smiled. "Thanks Hinata. You're so smart." Ino grabbed a fruit cup and put it on her tray. Hinata smiled. She grabbed a water bottle and put it on her tray. She brought lunch, just never anything to drink. Hinata was an amazing cook so she would make her lunch instead of buying.

Once the two of them paid for their items they started walking towards their table. Ino decided to take a certain route towards their table though. She made sure that they passed Naruto's table. Ino walked by and gave Naruto a look. Hinata was oblivious to it. Naruto saw it and nodded.

"Hey Hinata! Ino!" Naruto shouted out. Ino stopped and put on a fake smile.

"Oh! Hey Naruto." Ino greeted. Hinata tried not to blush.

"Hi N-Naruto." She always did have a thing for Naruto. She didn't know why though. Probably because he's been nice to her since first grade, or maybe because they shared a dance during the eight grade semi-formal. Whatever it was, she had it bad for him.

"You guys should sit here!" Naruto told them. Ino nodded and headed towards the table. Hinata looked back and forth at their normal table and Naruto's. Ino knew what Hinata was getting at and sighed. She walked back towards Hinata after placing her tray down.

"Chill. I'll go tell Tenten that we're sitting here for today okay? Take a seat… there's one open next to Naruto…" Ino whispered the last part. Hinata cheeks began to heat up.

"I-Ino!" She squeaked at her. Ino giggled before heading over to their other table.

Hinata looked at Naruto who was grinning at her. "Come on Hinata! You can sit right here." He sat patting the space on the bench next to him. Hinata gulped and sat down next him. She looked at Naruto who was smiling at her. She then looked across the table and saw Sasuke and Gaara were sitting there staring at her. Naruto must've noticed to because a second later he started making introductions.

"You know these guys right?" Naruto asked. "That's Sasuke and that's Gaara." He introduced. Hinata nodded.

"Hi…" She said quietly almost in a whispered. She was looking down at her food making sure not to make eye contact. She hated making eye contact with people she didn't know well. It was extremely uncomfortable.

"So Hinata… you like to draw right?" Naruto said making conversation with food in his cheeks. Hinata smiled lightly at how Naruto looked with food packed into his mouth and nodded. "Can I see your drawings?" Naruto asked swallowing.

"Um… I don't have them right now…" She told him. "Sorry…"

"Hiya Sasuke!" Ino said right in his ear as she took a seat next to him. Sasuke had an annoyed expression on his face. Tenten walked over with her tray and sat down on the other side of the smiling flirtatious Ino.

"That's ok. Maybe next time," Naruto stated. Hinata nodded then took a bite of the bento she packed. Naruto turned towards the silent Sabuku. "Hey Gaara you draw too right?" Naruto asked his red-headed buddy.

"Hn." Was all Gaara had for a response. Hinata looked a little upset which was noticed by Naruto. He smiled brightly at her.

"Don't worry. Gaara's always that." Naruto assured her. Hinata looked up a little and sheepishly smiled. She was a little extra happy that Naruto was noticing her a little more than average today. It made her feel like they were slightly getting closer.

Ino smiled. Now was the chance to ask. "So Hinata… you and Naruto are in the same math class right?"

Hinata nodded. "Kiba too." She added. Ino took a drink of her water and sent a look at Naruto. He looked confused at first but then remembered what Ino said he should do. Hinata took a sip of water as well.

"Oh right!" He remembered. "Say Hinata do you want to walk to class together?"

Hinata stopped drinking and began to choke on her water. She was able to swallow it all before coughing though. Ino giggled at how funny yet romantically cute this sight was. Naruto looked scared.

"Hinata! Are you okay? Can you breathe?" Naruto stammered very concerned and worried.

Hinata let out a few little soft coughs and a couple of big breaths. She then took one deep breath before talking. "Mhm. Um… y-yes Naruto, I would love to."

Naruto grinned. "Cool."

Sasuke's eyelids lowered in a hint of un-comfort. "I'm going up." He informed everyone before excusing himself from the table. Ino smiled.

"I'll save your seat!" Ino shouted at him with a smile. She the squealed slightly as she realized she was sitting next to Sasuke. Hinata and Naruto's sweat dropped. Ino was definitely a fan girl, no doubt about it.

As Sasuke walked past Ino he slightly bumped Tenten causing her to drop some of her food off her spoon. She frowned as she watched Sasuke give her a look motioning for her to follow him up. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me too." Tenten told the group. "I need to get a napkin." She said standing up.

"D-Do you want me to come with you?" Hinata asked her friend. Tenten gave her a reassuring smile and shook her head.

"No thanks Hina. I'm good." With that she left. Hinata watched her leave with a tiny smile on her cheeks. She then looked over at Gaara for a quick second. He had his iPod in his ears and his eyes were close. Like he was actually listening to the music instead of just having it in his ears to dance in public or try to look cool, something that Ino and Sakura loved to do.

But what really amazed Hinata was that he looked like he was able to tune out everything and he was in his own world. Gaara didn't look like the type of person to get lost in his own world. He seemed so calm and focused, she never expected him to act like this.

"He's always like that." She heard Naruto speak up. Hinata looked back at him like that with tints of pink on her cheeks. Naruto didn't notice since he was staring at Gaara. "His iPod is like his life and soul. I've never seen him without it. In fact, I don't even know what's on it. I've always wondered what type of music he listened too…"

"Probably rock or metal or something…" Ino concluded taking another sip of water. "He seems like that type of guy y'know?"

"Yeah… but no…" Naruto disagreed. "Gaara's… hard to explain." Naruto attempted to explain. Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto really seemed to know a lot about Gaara. It was kind of surprising since Gaara seemed like the type to keep to himself a lot, kind of like Sasuke or her brother Neji. "He's… different than what he seems, but the real him is protected by his outer self. He's… like me kind of… except… more silent and conservative." Hinata stared at him amazed then looked back at Gaara.

"Woah, big word there Naruto," Ino giggled. "Be careful, you brain might not be able to comprehend it later." Naruto frowned at how Ino made fun of him. Especially since her insult was beyond lame.

'_He's… like me kind of…'_ Hinata replayed Naruto's words in her head as she stared at the red-haired boy. _…Like Naruto?_

* * *

"…What?" Tenten asked still annoyed at the raven haired boy for making her spill some of her lunch on the table. He stared blankly at her.

"She likes Naruto." He said bluntly. Tenten blinked.

"Yeah, so?" She responded a little confused. She would've thought he'd known. Half the school did… actually most of the school did except for the blonde-haired moron.

"How do you expect me to get her to do this 'fake girlfriend' thing if she's in love with that idiot?" Sasuke questioned. Tenten frowned.

"First of all she's not 'in love' with anyone. Okay?" Sasuke's expression stayed blank and bored. "Secondly… I don't know! Tell her that this could make Naruto jealous or something!" She opted for him.

"Whatever." He said. He then headed back towards this table. Tenten sighed and went in front to get her napkins to clean up the mess Sasuke made her make.

_This better work… If this just adds another girl to my fan girl population I'm gonna make Tenten work for me until every last one of my fan girls has died off…_ Sasuke thought harshly.

"Sasuke! I saved your seat." Ino squealed with a giant grin as she patted down Sasuke's seat with her hand. Sasuke's eyebrow secretly twitched. _Starting with Ino…_

* * *

After lunch Hinata said good-bye to Ino and Tenten, same with Naruto and his friends before the two headed off together for math class.

Hinata was extremely nervous since her and Naruto weren't exactly the closest of friends. Not to mention that he's been her crush since middle school, plus the fact that when he gets too close to her she's been known to faint.

Naruto on the other hand was completely oblivious towards Hinata's feelings even though everybody else in the school, even some teachers were able to realize that fact. Naruto was also completely clueless of what Ino told him to do or talk about with Hinata. So being Naruto and hating silence, he decided to start with small talk.

"Did you have fun at lunch today?" He asked. He was still a little concerned about how it went, especially after the whole choking incident.

"Um… Mhm…" Hinata grunted being too nervous to speak. Naruto looked forwards again trying to think of something to say.

"If you like maybe we can do it again tomorrow." Naruto told her. Hinata's face flushed a little but she decided to hide it with a casual light smile.

"Y-Yes. That would be fun." Hinata said with a smile. Naruto gave a flashy grin back causing Hinata's cheeks to heat up again. This time she turned away from his to hide it and looked at the ground.

Naruto stared at her blankly after she did so. _What a weird girl…_

Once the two enter the classroom the two noticed that their teacher was absent and there was a substitute in his place. Naruto grinned wildly.

"Sweet a Sub!" He cheered with a grin. Hinata giggled at his childish reaction. She then looked around the class room to see Kiba sitting by himself and staring out the window. Kiba being silent wasn't something he did often, so she started to worry a little bit.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto called to her. Hinata turned to face him. "Wanna sit next to me today?" He asked her. Hinata blushed and covered some of face with her hands. Naruto was being extremely nice to her today and she liked it a lot. She would've loved to say yes but… she turned back at Kiba and frowned a little, it was her best friend who needed her a lot more.

"T-Thank you Naruto, but I think I-I should s-sit next to Kiba today." She said with a light smile. She would've never thought she'd reject an offer like that from Naruto.

Naruto frowned a little disappointed but gave her a small smile. "Okay Hinata, but there will be a seat open next to me if you change your mind." He winked. Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together nervously. She wasn't able to look him in the eye anymore.

"T-Thank you Naruto." She thanked him with a soft smile. He nodded as he headed over to his seat and plopped down next to some kid Hinata wasn't too familiar with.

She looked back at Kiba and headed towards him. He was too busy staring outside to notice Hinata walking over. He realized she was there once he heard her soft voice.

"Hi Kiba." Hinata greeted with a warm smile. Kiba turned his head over towards Hinata. She had her hair tied up in a white ribbon as her bangs covered her face. It made her look so much younger and cuter than she already was. But Kiba had to restrain himself and remember the plan that he cooked up with Sakura.

"Sup?" He replied in a monotone. He then turned his gaze back towards the window.

Hinata looked at him a little depressed and confused. Kiba wasn't acting like his usual self today. Was he alright? Did something happen?

"Are you okay Kiba?" Hinata asked him very concerned. Kiba shrugged his shoulders, not looking at her. Hinata was determined to make him answer her. "Did something happen?" She inquired.

"I'm fine." Kiba insisted with a cold tone. Hinata surely wasn't convinced and placed her hand on his forehead to check if he was feeling okay. She kept it there for a while calculating if his forehead seemed hotter than it should be. Kiba had to admit her hands were both soft and cold, which was enough to make Kiba blush secretly. He hid his face so that it was unseen by Hinata.

He then pulled his head away from her coldly and glanced at her with annoyance. "I said I'm fine!" Kiba scolded her. Hinata backed off as her eyes widened with sadness. She looked almost as if she were about to cry but Hinata forced her tears to stay in her eyes.

Kiba looked away from her. He hated to see her cry. Hinata's sad eyes continued to look at Kiba until she then turned away from him and headed over towards the seat next to Naruto. As Kiba heard her go, he watched her head towards Naruto. He watched as Naruto greeted her with his large foxy grin. He watched as she smiled lightly at him. He watched as the two shared a laugh together. He watched in jealousy, in anger and in envy.

"So then it's an isosceles triangle because the two base angles are congruent?" Naruto questioned Hinata for help. She nodded with a smile as she helped the blonde boy.

"S-So then n-now you also have two sides… b-because isosceles triangles h-have two congruent l-legs as well." Hinata explained. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh! I get it now. So now it's SAS right?" Hinata nodded. "Okay… then segment CD is congruent to segment BA by CPCTC right?" Hinata nodded again.

"V-Very good Naruto," Hinata praised him. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Hinata." He stated. "I never really got proofs or geometry for that matter. You way better than Kakashi," this time it was Naruto doing the praising. Hinata blushed.

"N-No. I'm really not that great." She said humbly.

"Of course you are Hinata! You're always helping people. I see you in the hallway. You're always so caring and kind. I wish more people were like you." Naruto smiled at her. Hinata was so shocked the compliment Naruto gave her. It was something she'd never thought Naruto would ever say to her.

It kept repeating in her mind like a broken record, or when you just put a new song on your iPod and you constantly listen to it over and over again.

'_I wish more people were like you… I wish more people were like you… I wish more people were like you…'_

"Oi Hinata!" A voice caught her from falling too far into a day dream. Hinata looked around the front of the room which was where the voice had come from. She then saw Kiba staring directly at her using his finger to motion for her to come over. Hinata looked around and then pointed at herself with confusion, Kiba nodded and Hinata nodded in response.

"I-I'll be right b-back Naruto." Hinata told him. Naruto gave her an assuring smile.

"Okay Hinata. Don't be too long." He stated. Hinata nodded with a tiny smile.

"O-Okay," She promised.

She got up from her seat leaving her stuff at the desk next to Naruto as she walked over to Kiba with a tiny but nervous smile on her face. She sat down in the same seat she'd sat in before. Except this time she didn't greet him. She was too afraid that he'd be mad at her or in the worst case hate her.

"I want to say, I'm sorry. And, I want to make it up to you." He told her.

Hinata looked up and stared at him. He took a deep breath. "Since… I'm going to go get Akamaru some… pet food I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and see Utau." He said. Hinata's stare turned into a warm hearted smile.

"That'd be awesome Kiba." Hinata told him. Her kind voice was always so amazing for Kiba to hear. He looked over at her and smiled back.

"Cool, now… I know your partner over there needs all the help he can get, but do you think you can help me with question four?" He begged. Hinata giggled. She was glad that they were talking again.

* * *

"Temari," Gaara called his sister. She was sitting on top of the bleachers in gym class. Gaara skipped his German class just so that he would be able to talk to her.

"What Gaara?" She sounded irritated. Probably the fact that he youngest brother was once again skipping class. No matter how hard they tried to stop him it just wasn't possible.

"That girl…" Gaara continued. Temari looked a little confused.

"Hinata?" She checked. Gaara nodded. Temari had a side smile that crept across her face. She couldn't stay mad at her brother for long anyway. He was family.

"She sat with us in lunch today." He told her. Temari smiled slyly.

"Oh?" She said slickly. "So, did you say anything to her?"

Gaara didn't answer that question so Temari decided to take that for a no. She frowned. Gaara could be so anti-social it was almost a crime. Here she was trying to help her youngest brother out and he's not even making an effort to get and know the girl.

"So you're telling me you skipped German class to tell me that she sat at your lunch table and you did nothing?" Temari asked in disbelief. Gaara stared at her like there was nothing wrong with that statement. Temari was attempting not to yell and make a total scene in school.

"Gaara… go to German now…" Temari ordered. Gaara gave her a tiny glare, but in the end he usually wound up some how showing a little respect towards his sister. He got up from the bleachers and walked out the two gym doors.

Once the two doors shut Temari sighed in defeat.

"What am I gonna do with him?" She asked herself as she also got up from the bleachers and decided that she might as well start participating in gym to help her get into that college in America she really planned on going to. Also maybe she should start paying attention in English class as well.

* * *

**WOW ! Been a while huhs ?**

**:D Did ya miss me !? Justt kidding ! I hope yu liked this chapter !**

**Read.&.Review**

* * *


End file.
